lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Servers/A Journey Through Middle Earth - The One Ring
Bananas are good! Current Status The new server is up. Check the facebook page for more details. The One Ring '''is one of the unofficial servers running LOTR mod. Out of these servers, it is the largest, most popular one; there will usually be anywhere from 10 to 25 players on the server at any one time. It is owned by Dyl and adminned by Koray, Romanguy, Sylvin and Manley all highly active members of the mod community. The server focuses primarily on building, fighting large-scale wars between factions, simulating the politics of Middle-Earth, and role-playing. It runs bukkit and has many plugins (including World Edit, Voxel Sniper, Group Manager, Essentials, and many others) that allow it to create a large and varied Middle Earth, filled with many kingdoms and gigantic and well-done cities. Players build great kingdoms with complex ranking systems and detailed trade agreements, journey across a Middle Earth filled with epic locations, and participate in massive wars between kingdoms featuring great field battles and exciting sieges. The community welcomes all players but tends to respond better to players who are mature, understanding people. There is currently also a major building initiative going on for all lore-related builds. '''Admins *'Dyl OWNER King of Casserolen ' *'Koray -Southern Tribesman' *'Carter -King Thrain of Mazar-Dum' * Romanguy -Prince Justinian I of Basileai Rhunaion * Sylvin -Lord Elrond of Rivendell * Manley -The Dark Lord Sauron Mods * Stevethesteve-''' * '''Shadow- Commander Dwalin of Mazar-dum * IP Address: theonering.g.akliz.net Website (Under Construction): '''http://theoneringmc.wix.com/minecraftserver '''Facebook Page: '''https://www.facebook.com/ANewAgeAModdedServer '''Major Builds The One Ring hosts the largest builds out of all servers. *Minas Tirith *Isengard *Moria *Mazar-dum *Mount Gundabad * Osgiliath * Portus Numeorae * Runestar *Belegost *Nar Karmoth *Thranduil's Halls *Bree *Casarellon *Valhalla *Nordinbad *Rivendell *Abrakhân *Azanulimbar-Dum Rules # Do not grief. # Do not steal. # Do not harass other players. # You may not attack players who have recently tpa'd to you (items will be refunded). # Teleporting or logging out of pvp is prohibited (you will lose all items in your inventory at time of offence). # More coming... Plugins The One Ring has many plugins, including: * Lockette * World Edit * Voxel Sniper * Group Manager * Essentials 'Factions' The server has made player-made and lore related factions on it. If you would like to join any, you may ask in-game or click on the button in the faction home (Spawn). To see more information about the factions click here. MenCategory:Servers Gondor - 'Gondor is the strongest faction of men it is lead by King Anarion(Juddywuddy) from Minas Tirith '''Rohan -' Rohan is ruled by Theoden_II(Branman) it is currently weak relies on Gondor for aid in War. 'Portus Numeorae - '''Co-ruled by Consuls Justinian I (RomanGuy1453) and George III (lotrings), Portus Numenorae is a semi-independant province of Gondor. It is located on a peninsular in Western Gondor and currently has 15 members. '''Rangers of the North - '''A band of rangers under Chief Deoraeg Morcoll (Dragrovier) survive in the wilderness of Eriador. '''Harad-' Harad is under the control of the Sultan Suladân (Kjell1612) with his Vizier Umayr Sunfyre (thecoconutknight) aiding him. One of the prominent Haradrim is Southern Tribesman Osman(Koray) he is the Chief Tribesmen and a mighty warrior. At the moment the city Abrakhân is being build. 'Dunland-' The Hill men of Dunland currently only has three members. The most powerful Tribe is The Wolf Tribe Ruled By Wulf_Fricasson (ThaMarauder) '''Dwarves The Dwarves are formed into a single united "superfaction" that governs all Seven Kingdoms. The "general" dwarf faction is Durin's Folk, and it is from here that individual dwarf players split off to join one of the seven houses. Dwarves go to war together as one united front, and any attacks made on one kingdom results in the other six rushing to their aid. In times of crisis the seven dwarf lords meet at Moria, the capital of all dwarves, to decide a course of action. Khazad-dum '- '''Khazad-dum, or Moria, is located in the central Misty Mountains. It will, once complete, serve as the capital city of all seven clans. It will not be ruled by a single king but rather governed by a council of the seven dwarf lords, representing each kingdom. As of right now, it is a WIP and only the East Gate and the doors of Durin are built. '''Belegost - '''Belegost is the greatest kingdom in the Ered Luin. It is ruled by King Azaghal of the Broadbeams. It is very rich in lapis gemstones. It hosts many great halls and deep pits over which large bridges span. Unlike most dwarf kingdoms, it is lit primarily by glowstone fixtures and lanterns. Belegost is known for its ancient, fair beauty. '''Mazar-dum - '''Mazar-dum is the greatest dwarf realm in all Middle Earth, save Moria itself. It lies in the center of the southern half of the Orocarni and is the city of the Stonefoot clan. It is by far the richest and largest city in the world, and the dwarves here hoard their vast treasure of silver, diamonds, and especially gold. Mazar-dum is renowned for its epic scale, consisting of wide pillared halls and massive caverns crisscrossed by stone bridges and stairs, all lit by bright burning braziers and inlaid with golden fixtures. It also has great armories and the largest forges and mines in the world, and the skill of its smiths, stoneworkers and craftsmen is unequaled. It is the most populated kingdom but not the most militant. It is ruled by King Thrain (Carter938), son of Thror and father of Thorin Oakensheild. The elven city of Casarellon lies just outside Mazar-dum's gates, and the elves of the city and dwarves of the mountain trade freely and defend each other from attacks. '''Iron Hills - '''The Iron Hills is a great dwarf realm of the Longbeards. Its main city is the great fortress of Azanuilimbar-dum. The Iron Hills are not the richest dwarf realm, but they are the most skilled in battle, and are famous for their ferocity. Azanulimbar-dum is known for its wealth of Iron and other minerals, and is one of the best defended cities in Middle Earth. The battle hardened warriors of these hills are led by King Dain II Ironfoot (Apex), nephew of Thrain and cousin to Thorin. '''Valhalla - '''Valhalla is the dwarf kingdom of the Ironfists. It lies in the northern halve of the Orocarni and has been ruled by King Thorin '♙Please expand the name] for a long time. expand Erebor -''' Erebor is a kingdom of the Longbeards, located under the Lonely Mountain in northern Rhovanion. It is currently under construction and is ruled by King Thorin I (Dragon), great great grandfather of Thrain. '''Elves The new Faction of Gondolin has risen. A mighty power of the elves now dwindles in it. King of Gondolin is Mithon aka master_sulaiman0, we have 12 members to the faction and we are in alliance with all elves. There are many different Elvish factions on the server. Some are lore related and some are custom player-made nations. Lothlorien- 'Is ruled by King Amdir (Snucklo). Caras Galadhon is the current capital, but it will be rebuilt as soon as Amdir finishes making Carin Amroth, which will become the capital at that time. Lothlorien is currently allied with the other elvish factions. '''Woodland Realm-' 'Mirkwood Empire- '''Is ruled by King Oval (Ovaldiduval). The capital is Mountain Halls (at the mouth of the Enchanted River, with a secondary capital at Mirkwood Mountains. Mirkwood is allied with the other elvish factions. '''Kingdom of the Noldor-' '''Orcs The orc factions are somewhat un-organised and spread out. There are not many custom orc factions. Mordor-''' With the return of the Dark Lord Sauron(manley) Mordors strenght ks growing again. Sauron is searching for warriors to help him in his conquest to conquer Middle Earth 'Angmar-' Currently led by Joemummuh, the Witch King of Angmar. 'Gundabad-' Has become popular once again, but collapsed when b3 left the server. 'Uruk Hai-' '''Other Bangari-''' A trading faction made up of elves, dwarves, men and orcs. It is ruled by 6 counselors, each one head of a department. The main city of the Bangari is Kvoth, located west of the High Pass FT point. Please note that Kvoth is not open for trading yet, so please do not show up there wanting to trade. We will post an announcement when we are ready. The six counselors are as follow: '''Copn AKA Copn_the_Wizard: Counselor of Trade Elestan AKA vaclav999: Counselor of Wisdom Rocket_Engineer: Counselor of Diplomacy GandalfTurquoise: Counselor of Building Samwise AKA MggMuggins: Counselor of War and Defense Turatamo, AKA Beauhunt_III: Counselor of Law and Justice Category:Browse Category:Servers